The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a tool and in particular to a tool capable of performing multiple tasks.
Tools are used in a wide variety of applications to assist user in performing a task, such as attaching wooden trim to a wall for example. In some cases multiple tools may be required to perform a given task. For example, it is not uncommon to drill a hole in a piece of wood prior to attaching it with a nail or screw. To accomplish this task, the user needs at least two tools, a powered electric drill and a hammer or screwdriver. When installing a large amount of trim, the user may have to repeatedly pick up and put down multiple tools. As a result, the task may take the user longer to perform due to the switching of tools and finding misplaced tools.
Accordingly, while existing tools are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a multipurpose tool that can accomplish multiple tasks.